


Красная лента

by Lord_Satoshi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satoshi/pseuds/Lord_Satoshi
Summary: Хоук/Фенрис, R или NC, A+ желательно. Хоук не выдержал те три года и ушел к Андерсу, но все еще хочет обладать эльфом.





	

Хоука выкручивало, выламывало, выворачивало наизнанку. Он ощущал себя так, будто всё в этой чертовой жизни делает неправильно. Шаг за шагом, миг за мигом. Теплые ладони Андерса, которыми он ласково гладил его плечи, обжигали. Каждый раз их хотелось отстранить от себя, но Гаррет стискивал зубы и приказывал себе терпеть.

 

Всё не то. Не так. Совсем.

 

В глазах мага мелькало недоумение. Всегда, каждое мгновение, сменявшееся горькой усмешкой в уголке губ. Но он продолжал целовать его и делить с ним одну постель.

_Какого демона ты всё понимаешь, но не уходишь?_

 

_Какого демона я всё понимаю, но не шевелю и пальцем, чтобы что-то поменять?_

Вместо ласки должна быть сталь. Вместо родинок на ладонях – клейма, вспыхивавшие раз за разом от одного прикосновения.

 

Грёбаный эльф не покидал его мысли, терзая, мучая ночами и днями. Просто потому, что был рядом, просто потому, что смотрел _так,_ словно пытался вырвать душу одной атакой. И вырывал. Словами и движениями. С корнем, с кровью, с гнилью внутри Хоука.

 

И всё это великолепие вываливалось комком на грязный пол, трепыхаясь в черной жиже. Гаррет давил, топтал ногами, рычал, но не выходило.

 

Хоук терпел год, полтора, два. Полные одиночества и самоистязания. Что он сделал не так? Что ему сделать, чтобы Фенрис перестал жить прошлым и позволил Гаррету дать ему то, что он заслуживает?

 

А потом всё просто лопнуло. Все нити, весь самоконтроль, все чувства. Взорвались, окрасив стены в багровый. И он пошел к тому, кто примет его.

 

_\- Я думал, что ты… с Фенрисом. Ну, понимаешь._

_\- Он… - начал Хоук, но замолчал на полуслове, не зная что, ответить. – Уже не важно._

 

Андерс позволил целовать себя, бешено, дико. Позволил кусать, почти до крови, словно вымещая всю злобу, что скопилась внутри. Позволил поставить на четвереньки и выебать, уткнув лицом в подушки и грубо схватив за волосы.

 

Хоук чувствовал себя ублюдком, оставляя синяки на бледном теле и причиняя боль. Потому что не так должно всё происходить.

 

Апогей настал, когда измученный и задыхавшийся целитель поднялся с кровати и поплелся в ванную, еле передвигая ноги. Гаррет увидел кровь на внутренней стороне бедра и чуть не взвыл от отчаяния, тут же вскакивая с места и обнимая мага. Он целовал его плечи, шею и выступавшие лопатки, просил прощения и ощущал себя бездушным уродом.

 

Казалось бы, хуже некуда.

 

Но потом Андерс сказал, что любит его. Что любил всё это время и боялся признаться, обрушить на них какую-то мифическую кару и гнев Духа внутри.

Тогда Хоук понял, что он – чудовище. Монстр, урод, у которого не хватило сил справиться с одиночеством. Он кинулся утешаться к тому, кто явно не заслуживал такого обращения.

 

_Если ты позволишь мне остаться, я… буду рядом, Хоук._

А потом появился Фенрис. С грёбаной красной лентой, аккуратно повязанной на наручи. И гербом Амеллов. Защитник чувствовал, как ему медленно выжигали сердце каленым железом.

 

Отвратительно, ужасно.

 

Эльф не говорил ничего, просто смотрел, как Андерс спускается из их спальни в халате. Сжимал-разжимал кулаки, но молчал. Следом развернулся на пятках и ушёл прочь.

 

Хоук рьяно хотел кинуться за ним, но искоса заметил целителя, кусавшего губы и отводившего взгляд, явно желая уйти прочь и перестать быть лишним, перестать быть заменой. Дать Защитнику свободу.

 

Но было поздно. Это Гаррет понял, когда случайно услышал их диалог немногим позже.

 

\- Так ты теперь живешь там?

 

\- Да. А ты идиот.

 

\- Не твоё дело, маг, - рыкнул Фенрис, ударяя кулаком по столу. – Ты нихрена не понимаешь!

 

\- Кажется, это ты нихрена не понимаешь, - холодно ответил Андерс, опасно щурясь. – Если ты что-то чувствовал, помимо жалости к себе, тебе стоило держаться крепче, а не сбежать, поджав хвост.

 

Фенрис зарычал злей, яростней, собираясь накинуться на целителя, но потом вмиг остыл, словно окатили водой.

 

\- Это было самым трудным решением в моей жизни. Если ты разобьешь ему сердце – я вырву твоё.

 

И вышел, рывком открывая дверь и натыкаясь на Защитника. На лице эльфа сначала промелькнул испуг, утонувший в боли и отчаянии, сменившиеся злостью. Хоук перехватил его за запястье, задерживая, но Фенрис дёрнул рукой, вихрем вырываясь и стремглав уходя прочь.

 

В руках у Гаррета осталась лишь красная лента.


End file.
